


The feeling of falling

by dantemustdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustdie/pseuds/dantemustdie
Summary: 本质上不过是两个人的互相吸引，无论是性冲动还是血缘或者别的什么玩意儿，我们曾经被对方吸引了，现在你吸引了我，这无可厚非。





	The feeling of falling

**Author's Note:**

> 中心cp是DN，VN亲情向，轻微DV涉及，主要还是想写吃软不吃硬的可爱小男孩

尼禄从不会允许自己在床上发出呻吟声，那令他觉得丢脸得很，尽管那个老家伙很喜欢听，不过尼禄向来没有顺遂他心意的打算。“你大可以喊出来，kid，你太紧张了。”但丁不止一次地这样劝说他，同时那根使他这样紧张的罪魁祸首还完全没有自觉地在他屁股里横冲直撞，真该死。尼禄心想，你永远别想让我叫床，除非我想要骂你。

这种时候他就会选择那些语调短促有力的脏话，“Fuck！” “Dammit！”，诸如此类。谁知道那些富有技巧的骂人长句不会在中间被那个狡猾的老家伙一记猛顶打断而变调成该死的呻吟呢？我绝对不会让你就此得逞，尼禄为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜。

而但丁——他倒是对尼禄的倔强很是无所谓，要知道，那孩子在床上压抑又颤抖的粗喘和像幼犬的悲鸣一般从喉咙深处挤出的短促音节已经足够满足他作为性爱中上位者角色的征服欲，鬼知道他一个人在较着什么劲？叛逆期男孩的自尊心？那倒是不错的调剂品，虽然在床上抛弃所有的自尊就能交换到同等程度的快感，而那个男孩一直身体紧绷宛如打仗。对于但丁来说这个不懂得放松自己的敏感屁股无疑是个加分项，而对于屁股的主人来说这显然会让他吃大苦头。

尤其是——但丁从来不会费心去给他做多余的扩张，而尼禄却要学着去容纳那根尺寸惊人的老二，这绝对不是一个轻松愉快的过程，光是推进前端就使他大汗淋漓，那真的很疼，但是他是恶魔，恶魔怎么会怕疼呢？在被那玩意捅得表情扭曲的时候，尼禄时常会揪着床单这样强行安慰自己。对于恶魔来说，疼痛会唤醒他们的身体，令他们精神亢奋，尤其是在性爱方面，疼痛会加速雌性排卵，提高受孕的几率，从这来大概源于繁衍后代的求生本能。恶魔之间的交媾永远是鲜血淋漓，这样看来他们之间已经很文明了。

然而尼禄绝不是一个逆来顺受的小孩，他那可怕的报复欲确实给但丁添了不少的麻烦。撕破背部的皮肉只不过是起步价，他还会把大腿缠上但丁的腰——就像初次见面那样，在但丁借势进入得更深的同时紧紧绞住身上的男人，柔韧的大腿肌肉时常会在但丁腰上勒出青紫的痕迹，看上去就像刚刚和蟒蛇进行了殊死搏斗。这是一种伤敌一千自损八百的做法，用双腿牢牢将但丁固定在身体最深处的后果就是毫无保留的体内射精，事后清理起来会相当麻烦，说不定还会怀孕，谁知道呢？

但丁对尼禄给予的一切反馈都相当受用，他并不讨厌疼痛，甚至还有点喜欢，疼痛能够把他被芝士和糖分泡得松散的反射神经绷紧。他实在是很需要一点刺激，类似这样的就很好，虽然这样一场性爱下来床单会被弄得很难看，毕竟血渍真的不好清洗，或许需要让那个摆弄机械的女孩儿做个Devil Washer之类的小工具玩玩。他有点心不在焉，原因大概是这孩子的凶悍老爹此刻正在楼下午睡，但丁感觉脖子上一阵凉飕飕的。

现在他倒是有点感激尼禄讨厌呻吟的习惯了，至少降低了他在床上被幻影剑捅个对穿的几率，虽然那感觉也说不上坏，但是当着尼禄的面发生这种事还是让他浅薄的自尊心稍微动摇了一下。他喜欢刺激，不过在一个强大恶魔的脑袋顶上干他的儿子这种事确实有点刺激过头了。

但丁用力顶了几下尼禄的前列腺，这个男孩呜咽一声交待出来，趁着他高潮后的失神但丁解开了还紧紧盘在他腰上的双腿。“嘿，嘿！你还没射呢。“尼禄不满地抓住但丁的肩膀，刚刚还在用力抓挠但丁后背的右手不出意外地在他肩头留下了一个血淋淋的印子。

“好吧，kid，看在你这么热心的份上。”但丁把还硬挺着的老二送到尼禄脸前，尼禄犹豫地抿了一下嘴唇，但还是乖顺地含住了他的前端，舌尖沿着冠状沟摸索，在他试图把那玩意整根吞下时，他尝到了血腥味。

毫无疑问这是他自己的血，他能尝出来，味道比起半血恶魔的要更甜，大概是在刚刚进入时撕裂穴口沾上的，半个小时前留下的伤口现在早就愈合得消失踪迹，仿佛刚才令他全身发抖的疼痛只不过是一场幻觉。尼禄笨拙地抚慰但丁的阴茎，想让它进入到喉咙的更深处，这感觉可说不上美妙，令他回想起之前的一次委托中，他被一只善于隐藏气息的寄生系恶魔暗算。那只长得像巨型蛞蝓的恶心玩意儿将致幻的毒液注射进他的口腔黏膜，然后扭动着腥臭粘腻的身体想要挤进他的喉管，藏在光滑表皮下的骨状突起擦过扁桃体，令他胃里一阵发紧，但是麻痹的效果阻断了呕吐的本能，他只能任凭那章鱼吸盘一样的腹足爬进他的食道——然后，然后他挣扎着捡起掉在地上的湛蓝玫瑰，朝自己的喉咙开了一枪。

他差点被自己的血呛死，不仅如此，他还要跪在地上，把喉咙里被崩碎的恶魔尸体挖出来，这一发枪子儿让他足足一星期都说不了话，即便他的恢复力强悍如恶魔。这意味着什么，整整一周他都只能在妮可冷嘲热讽的枪林弹雨中保持沉默，无法蹦出一个字去反驳她。

而现在，老天，这东西往他喉咙里钻的欲望绝对不输那只虫子，他感到嗓子眼被摩擦得有点发肿。但丁对他没轻没重的糟糕口活没什么意见，他知道尼禄愿意帮他口出来已经是给足了面子，于是他草草地抽插几下，甚至主动去刮蹭尼禄的上颚以及——犬齿，疼痛使但丁瑟缩了一下，终于如愿以偿地射在了尼禄口中。尼禄不满地闷哼一声，飞快地吐掉嘴里的精液，起身去拿丢在床脚的裤子和卫生纸。

他现在呼吸间都带着恶魔精液的腥膻味儿，或许还有点像硫磺，这不太好确定，不过他确实需要去卫生间漱个口。还有，他看了看自己的手掌，但丁的血迹已经在干涸了，那些固着在指甲缝里的血丝可不好洗掉，他转身看向但丁，那家伙正背对他坐在床边不知道在想什么，背上横着几道狰狞的血印，伤口毫无疑问已经愈合了，凝固的鲜血是尼禄所能留下的仅剩的痕迹。

尼禄耸耸肩，拉开卧室的门准备去楼下洗个澡，今天几位女士都不在事务所，他自然懒得穿上衣，然而当他打着哈欠走下楼梯时，一个他最不想看到也压根没想到会看到的男人正端坐在沙发上，饶有兴致地盯着他。尼禄吓得差点从楼梯上滚下去，所幸魔人的湛蓝色翅膀在他身后及时出现，牢牢抓住了楼梯扶手，避免了在父亲面前脸着地滚下楼梯的惨剧发生。

维吉尔勾起唇角，仿佛在欣赏什么滑稽剧本。他锐利的眼神从上到下审视了一遍自己这个总共见面不超过三次的儿子，露出了尼禄最熟悉的皱眉的表情。

“你在干什么，尼禄？”

“呃……我水喝得稍微有点多，你知道的……这个比我岁数还大的旧房子的楼上没有厕所。“

“那么为什么要把身体挡住，你在隐瞒什么？“

尼禄用半透明的鬼手双翼包裹身体的动作已经刻意到了可疑的地步，维吉尔的目光令他想起那一战阎魔刀深蓝色的冰冷刀光。他下意识地后退一步，也许是现下的场面过于尴尬，简直就像一个犯错的孩子的恼羞成怒一般，尼禄感觉有什么不受控制的危险情绪要破胸而出。

“那跟你无关。“

“我是你的父亲。“

“那也无关，你现在没资格管我！”

哦，我的天…我都说了些什么……！

尼禄在那些话脱口而出的时候当即就后悔了，然而现在剑拔弩张的氛围不允许他去主动示弱——至少他是这么认为的，于是他昂首挺胸地穿过但丁的办公桌（如果那称得上是办公桌的话），并且重重地甩上了浴室的门，老旧的吊扇被年轻恶魔的怒火震得摇晃起来，落下一层灰尘。

维吉尔愣在原地，他对人类情感的洞察力淡薄得可怜，以他稀少的人类情感经验判断，刚刚他儿子的那一番莫名其妙的脾气让他想起了……撒娇？他不确定这是否正确，但是在维吉尔童年的回忆中，他的确有过类似的经历。是但丁，他摘光了邻居的梨子，还被逮了个正着，更不巧的是那天父亲还在家，于是当他抱着幸灾乐祸的心态偷听弟弟如何挨揍时，突然听到了铁剑落地的声音。他冲进客厅，发现叛逆掉在地上，旁边站着但丁，看样子是这家伙推到了放叛逆的刀架，而父亲显然也被但丁的自杀式袭击吓了一跳。

“你根本没有资格管我！”

但丁冲父亲吼道，拉长破音的语调带着哭腔，显得有点滑稽可笑。然后犯错的那个理直气壮地跑出家门，把可怜的木门摔得震天响。

之后但丁非但没有受到惩罚，反而得到了一罐焦糖核桃，当然，作为对双生子的一视同仁，他也得到了一罐。他迟钝的人类神经后知后觉地意识到这是倔强的儿子利用父亲的愧疚感向父亲寻求关心的手段，效果立竿见影，但丁曾经这样讨到了不少好处，现在，他的儿子又向他讨了回来。

然而——他完全不知道尼禄想要什么，至少不是焦糖核桃，那孩子很有自己的想法，不是但丁那种随随便便就能用垃圾食品打发的类型。他的血脉传承能够让他轻易看穿敌人的每一个刁钻的招式，却完全无法窥探自己儿子的内心。

他沉默地盯着浴室门。

尼禄现在的困扰并不比他父亲的少到哪里去，至少他还没有做好跟父亲摊牌的打算，之前他可从来不会在意这些，比如上身只穿工字背心顶着一脖子的牙印和吻痕在妮可眼前晃来晃去，跟妮可暧昧的调侃对呛，或者开着Devi May Cry的面包车去药店买根本用不到几次的避孕套。而现在那些该死的背德感紧随着那个人的出现破土而出，这令尼禄感到如鲠在喉，仿佛达摩克里斯之剑已经在他的头顶摇摇欲坠。

他把脸深深地埋在手掌中，嗅着还残留在指缝中的但丁的血的味道，半魔的血闻起来很怪，令他想起了香烟——他们都带着恶魔般的辛辣，又有一股若有若无的香甜，或许也会像香烟一样令人上瘾。即使尼禄讨厌烟味，但他脑海里还是不自觉地蹦出这个念头来。可能只是大脑本能地转移注意，他迫切地想要逃避。

尼禄知道自己现在的样子一定软弱极了，就像一个丢了奶嘴的crybaby，在马桶上把自己蜷缩成一个球，但是他并不想要得到别人的怜悯，他只是……不知道应该怎么办了。他不知道如何去面对他的父亲，如何去面对这段畸形的关系，如何去面对这断层的二十年光阴，以及更多。他从教会学校的教材中读到父亲爱自己的孩子，父亲会拥抱、亲吻自己的孩子，而伟大的神斯巴达也会像父亲一样爱着、守护者他的子民。后半段他从小就不相信，现在他知道前半段也不值得再去抱有多余的幻想了。

神不会爱他的子民，而父亲也不全都爱自己的孩子。

尼禄站起身，镜子里的青年身材高大，面容深邃，已经很难再看出那个被裹在黑布里抛弃的婴儿的影子了，他刻意忽略掉有点泛红的鼻尖，和胸口翻腾的像小时候孤儿院院长腌坏的那瓶蔓越莓果酱一般酸涩的情绪，随着呼吸扩散蔓延，令他感觉此刻浴室里潮湿的空气都莫名带上了同情的味道。

这都什么乱七八糟的！Bullshit！尼禄烦躁地转了几圈，又在原地蹦了蹦，他想要跺脚，想要大叫，然而现在只能用这些无意义的肢体动作发泄内心的苦闷。

从小的经验告诉他，如果周围吵闹的噪音令他感到不舒服，那么就带上耳机，别去听。

于是尼禄飞快地将那些踟蹰与懦弱打包丢在脑后，也不去考虑这些被暂时弃置的废料会不会在某个时刻重新长出细小的荆棘刮搔他的内心。他此刻感觉神清气爽，身上但丁留下的痕迹也被恶魔血脉的强大恢复力抹得干干净净。他像进来时那样昂首挺胸地走出浴室，努力忽略还端坐在沙发上的维吉尔和——呃……手上拿着的他从Qliphoth里带回来的那本成人杂志。

事务所里随处可见但丁买回来用来睡觉时盖脸的成人杂志，但不知为何维吉尔偏偏选择了他拿回来的那一本，优雅如高岭之花的黑衣剑士手上翻看封面浮夸暴露的成人杂志，简直像某种黑色幽默。阎魔刀，那柄漂亮的太刀正静静地横在维吉尔的身侧，占据了沙发的大部分空间，尼禄的右手手心有点发痒，他想起来刀柄的缠绳在手掌中摩擦的触感，紧紧地抓着手掌的皮肤，令人感到安心。而现在那柄刀回到了他的主人手上，还向他收取了一大笔使用费。

但是他现在已经是一个男人了，男人就要学会去原谅一些东西，无论是抛弃了他整整二十年的父亲，还是夺去了他右臂的仇人。如果是但丁的话，他一定会原谅维吉尔。尼禄想，那么他也会原谅，这没什么大不了的。

是的，这没什么大不了的。他又默默重复了一遍，仿佛要将这句话深深地烙在心里。

维吉尔开口了。“坐这，尼禄。“他把阎魔刀拿起，靠在扶手上，于是沙发上空出来一大片空间，足够坐下两个半尼禄了。

尼禄很是不情愿，他下意识地想要反驳，然而发现自己无法开口，你该死的究竟在期待什么？尼禄一边在心里唾弃自己，一边尽可能远地坐在了沙发的另一头。他把腿弯曲又伸直，然后盯着短靴上的泥点，这双靴子跟着他在废墟和奇怪的植物里上蹿下跳，已经有点开了胶，但是质量依然很好，于是他的思维又跳跃到粘靴子的胶水被但丁丢到哪里了这件事上。

“咳，”他听到维吉尔轻轻咳了一声，像是终于斟酌好了话题，他说：“听说你……几年前才第一次觉醒了恶魔的能力。”

这是个还不坏的切入点，维吉尔尽可能的避开了大多数可能会触及到那些糟糕回忆的问题，这是他第一次主动触及别人的人生，毕竟这么多年来他身边的除了奇形怪状的恶魔就是但丁。而尼禄，他从小就在人类中长大，他所经历的一切对他来说都是那么的新奇又……奢侈。倘若不是那短暂的一个月，维吉尔无论如何也不会相信他居然会对渺小又脆弱的人类心怀憧憬，那是他曾毫不犹豫地抛弃了的东西，然而现在——现在……

“是的，”男孩说，“因为姬莉叶，一个女孩，我为了保护她冲了上去，然后我的手就变成了你第一次见到的那副样子。那一个月我都在为会不会在哪天突然变异成恶魔而担惊受怕，而当我真正变成恶魔的时候，感觉倒也没那么糟糕。”

维吉尔安静地看着他，等他继续说下去。

“因为但丁……该死怎么又是他，总之我追赶他到了城堡的地下，那是一个工坊，我被一个混蛋钉在了墙上，我觉得我不能就这样死去……然后，就是这样，我拿到了那把刀，还顺便学会了变魔人，虽然那并不太成功，毕竟当时我连那是什么都搞不清楚。”

“我当时还以为我真的堕落成恶魔了，和那些套着布袋的恶魔虫子一样，变成没有脑子的杀戮机器，彻底丧失理智只是时间问题。那感觉太真实了，在战斗中能清楚地感受到理性在逐渐剥离，然后渴望杀戮，更残忍地、更有力量地……”

尼禄自顾自地说了下去，直到——

“我还以为我会在恶魔的边缘游走，浑浑噩噩地度过这一生，但是但丁他把我揍了一顿，他说我已经是个男人了，要学会直面这一切。然后为了报复他，那天晚上我……”

他猛地顿住了，一股寒意顺着尾椎骨一直蔓延到头顶，脊骨汇集，凝聚成冷汗。他突然意识到旁边这个一言不发听他絮絮叨叨的人可不是什么传奇恶魔猎人的超级粉丝，而是他的父亲。

尼禄僵硬地转过头，看到维吉尔正盯着他，安静聆听的神态甚至让他一瞬间看到了V的影子，然而终究是幻影，尼禄在那双和但丁如出一辙的灰蓝色瞳孔的注视下抬起右手擦了擦鼻尖，结结巴巴地讲了下去。

“然、然后，我把他揍了一顿，我们一起去吃了顿饭，算是和解了，就是这样。”

这谎扯得简直烂透了，尼禄绝望地想，如果是但丁或者妮可肯定一眼就能看出来他现在有多么紧张，他一向不擅长这个！

然而维吉尔却好像对他给出的答案没有什么意见，他轻微地点点头，算是认可了尼禄的解释。尼禄又用手指蹭了蹭鼻尖，后知后觉地感到渗满了汗水的后背有点冰冷，他真的太紧张了。

“kid，我饿了，去定披萨。”但丁不知道什么时候出现在了二楼，悠闲地倚靠在栏杆上俯视着他们，他到底看了多久这段尴尬的家庭相谈，恐怕只有维吉尔和他自己知道。总之尼禄现在如获特赦，像一个饿了三天的狂热披萨信徒一样冲向桌子上的电话，几乎是手脚并用地逃离了父亲身边。

维吉尔对谈话被突然打断感到有点不满，他还想听到更多关于那孩子的故事——由他亲口讲的。“你大多数时候都出现得不合时宜，但丁。”

“不合时宜的是你，老哥。”但丁从二楼跳下，然后一屁股坐在了尼禄之前的位置上，“你把他逼得太紧了，他快要被你吓死了。”

“……什么意思？”

“男孩在感到紧张和焦虑的时候会摸鼻子，他真的很好懂。”但丁翘起二郎腿，看着一遍遍在向电话重复披萨不要加橄榄的尼禄，“让我猜猜，如果那个店员再听不清他的要求，他应该就要骂人了。“

男孩烦躁地绞着电话线，第六次强调不要加橄榄，像是终于忍无可忍了一般，“You son of……”然而剩下的半句被尼禄硬生生吞掉了，他飞快地扭头看了一眼父亲（捎带分了一点注意力给但丁），然后赌气般地把电话挂断了。

“好吧，”但丁摊手。“我就知道会是这样的结果。”

“这些都是，”维吉尔把视线从儿子身上移开，他皱着眉头数落但丁，“你，教给他的？”

“拜托，这小子无师自通！”但丁感觉自己冤枉得要死，这小兔崽子第一次见到他就展现了非凡的骂人天赋，也不知道是从哪个不负责任的老爸那里遗传来的。

维吉尔微不可察地叹了口气。

“来吧！”但丁拍拍手，“别这么愁眉苦脸的，我们不如去外面热个身。想再和你老爸打一场吗，小子？”

他没有询问维吉尔的意见，他知道只要是挑战，他就肯定会接受。

尼禄飞快地在尴尬的家庭访问和真刀真枪地打一架之间做出了选择。他披上外套，又想起自己的上衣还丢在但丁房间的地板上。“我马上来！”他这么说着，风风火火地跑上了楼梯。

“先说好，不可以魔人化，打坏了建筑就自己去赔。”但丁盯着维吉尔，那家伙的次元斩破坏范围实在太大了。

他刚说完，就看见穿好衣服的尼禄扛着绯红女皇的箱子从楼上冲下来。

“嘿，你现在是DMC的恶魔猎人。“但丁对着这个还刻着鲜红教会标志的老皮箱指手画脚。

“我没必要抛弃我的过去。“尼禄一边组装燃油剑，一边头也不抬地拒绝了这个提案。

红色大剑的引擎在尼禄手中发出嘶嘶的嗡鸣声，因为很注重保养和维护，这柄剑跟了尼禄这么多年也依旧光洁如新。他把绯红女皇背上，又检查了一下湛蓝玫瑰的子弹。

这是个有趣的习惯，使用魔兵器的兄弟俩很少会有这种保养兵器的意识，但是尼禄很热衷于摆弄这些精巧的人类机械。这一点跟他父亲倒是一点也不像。

黄昏的郊区街道上空无一人，尼禄看起来相当激动，他一边拧着绯红女皇的油门一边在原地蹦跳。燃烧的大剑喷射着烈焰，像一团红色的旋风朝着维吉尔直直冲过去，和阎魔刀的刀鞘碰撞发出刺耳的金属刮擦声，维吉尔被这一击弹出好几米远，不得不单膝跪地稳定身形。

“哈哈！老哥，听我说，和那孩子硬碰硬绝对不是个好主意。”

但丁的笑声远远地传过来，他正蹲在房顶上看着对峙的父子，手里还拿着一罐啤酒。

“你也太悠闲了，老东西！用不用给你搬一张躺椅？”

尼禄冲他开了一枪，被他用手臂格挡了下来。他还想再补一枪，但是父亲没有再给他更多和但丁玩闹的机会，维吉尔已经摆出了居合拔刀斩的起手式，阎魔刀迸发出绚丽的蓝光。

尼禄想要用鬼手接住他的刀刃，然而失败了，阎魔刀划过鬼手发出叮的一声，然后几乎不做停顿地向他头顶劈下来。他出刀太快了。尼禄只能滚向一边，刃气划破了他的手臂，但同时鬼手也抓住了维吉尔的肩膀，然后将维吉尔抛飞出去。

凶狠的小男孩冲上去想要截住半空的维吉尔，空中是他的领域，他只需要抓住维吉尔的脚踝然后狠狠地来一个抱摔，这看上去轻而易举。对方却已经看破了他的企图，挥刀击退了伸过来的鬼手，借助反作用力和尼禄拉开距离然后稳稳落地。

他听到但丁朝他们吹口哨，像一个无所事事的球迷。于是他回头朝但丁比了个中指。

不过下一瞬间，维吉尔就已经到了他的面前。“但丁没教过你这种时候不能分心吗？”他听到维吉尔轻飘飘地讥讽道。

尼禄将绯红女皇横在胸前，但是被维吉尔用巧劲挑飞了，于是他不得不用手枪挡下对方的突刺，阎魔刀的刀尖击碎了魔力凝结的屏障，在湛蓝玫瑰漂亮的手工雕花上留下一道深深的划痕。

“FCUKING YOUR ASSHOLE！！”尼禄顿时发了狂，他大吼着，伸手揪住了维吉尔的衣领，背后凝结出半透明的手影，把维吉尔按在地上。然后他翻身骑在维吉尔的腰上，燃烧着蓝色火焰的拳头高高举起——

砰。白象牙的子弹精准地击中了尼禄的拳头，打断了这要命的一拳。“到此为止了！”但丁从楼顶一跃而下，及时终止了这个年轻人的大不敬行为。

“我想你们俩现在应该冷静一下，不是吗？我们的披萨到了。”但丁拉着尼禄的兜帽想把他提起来，被尼禄一把挥开。那小子一言不发地从维吉尔身上爬起来，跑到远处去捡被挑飞的绯红女皇。

“噢……”维吉尔艰难地撑起身子，柏油路面已经被他砸出了一个浅浅的凹陷。“你说的对，但丁，和那孩子硬碰硬真不是个好主意。”

“没错。”但丁说。“他应该去参加恶魔掰手腕大赛。“

维吉尔笑了一下，仿佛在赞同这个提议。

找回了自己的剑的掰手腕大师小跑过来，“抱歉。”他一边揉鼻子一边小声说。“是我太激动了，我不该那么做。”

“不，该道歉的应该是我。”

“你只是在全力以赴这场战斗。”

“不管怎么样，我都欠你一个道歉。”

尼禄有点愣住了，他从来没想过维吉尔会说出这种话。

“抱歉，孩子。”

尼禄扭过头，更加用力地揉着鼻子，鼻腔里莫名的酸楚让他感觉很难受。他停顿了好久，直到喉咙不再发抖才开口。

“我接受你的道歉，……父亲。”

 

表面上看父子间短暂的争端被完美解决了，实际并没有，尼禄仍然在为他和但丁的混乱关系忧心忡忡，不如说他现在更加害怕事情败露而让这个失而复得的亲人失望。

至于但丁——那家伙还是一副懒散的样子，仿佛只有他一个人在为他们两个人的事而焦虑不已，这令尼禄感到很不公平，于是他决定找但丁谈谈。

出于报复心理，他特意在早上六点就从窗户翻进了但丁的房间，直接用鬼手掀开了他的被子，顺便侧身躲过迎面而来的子弹。

黑檀木的枪口还冒着白烟，但丁发现偷袭到他卧室里来的是尼禄，倒头就睡，但是被那个暴躁小子的巨大爪子一把拎了起来，像摆弄一个布娃娃一样强行让他坐在了床上，

“嘿，小子。”他看起来还有点恍惚。“你要去上学了吗？你的妈咪忘了给你做早饭？”

“我来看看我们的老家伙那玩意的晨勃功能是否还正常。“尼禄说。

如他所预料的那样，但丁立刻就清醒了，“噢，如果你非要来亲眼确认一下的话，那么如你所愿。”他看上去就要迫不及待地脱掉内裤了。

尼禄来这一趟可不是为了照顾但丁那令人又爱又恨的老二。他说：“既然你已经醒了，那我们就来谈谈你哥哥的事情。”

但丁立马闭上眼睛开始装睡。

“如果你再不睁眼的话，这辈子就别想再睁开了。但丁叔叔。”

但丁听到小家伙气势汹汹地威胁他，于是他睁开眼睛，看到鬼手尖锐的指甲正直直地冲着他的两个眼球。尼禄现在就像一个得到了新玩具的小孩，在任何时间都想把他的玩具拿出来炫耀一番。但丁推开那只爪子，他知道尼禄今天是打发不掉了，这小孩看起来充满了决心。

“好吧好吧，你想说什么，说完了就滚去上学吧。”

尼禄像是在拼命平息把但丁掐死在床上的冲动。“你觉得维吉尔知道我们之间的事之后，用阎魔刀把你捅穿的可能性有多大？”他尽量心平气和地问道。

“无所谓，我习惯了。”但丁打了一个哈欠，看起来有点不耐烦了。

他总是这样令人火大。尼禄在心里告诫自己，现在发火解决不了任何问题，他必须好好和但丁谈谈。

“我不想失去维吉尔，也不想失去你，更不想成为你们争端的起因。……我应该怎么办，但丁？”

但丁对尼禄的示弱很是受用，但是老实说，他并没有做那么长远的打算。他向来用逃避解决一切问题，当问题发酵到不得不去面对的时候才给出正面的回应，这往往会让问题变得更糟，但是他习惯于这么做了。在面对维吉尔的问题上，他向来如此。

但丁很想对尼禄说：不去管他，等他自己找上门来然后打一架就好了，尼禄恳切的眼神却令他动摇了。他并不是什么维吉尔心理学家，很多时候他自己也搞不清楚他老哥心里在想什么，但尼禄不会相信的，他还在固执地等但丁的答案，就像拼命抓住最后一根稻草。

“你把事情想得太复杂了，小朋友，这其实没什么。”

尼禄的表情就像在说谁会信你的鬼话。

“维吉尔的道德观念要比你想象的更加不像人类，这种事我们之前就干过，呃不，我是说，青春期男孩的生理探索？虽然没有进行到最后。但是他之前认为这没什么大不了的，现在应该也会这么认为。”

这听起来稍微可信一点了，但还是不能让人轻易接受，甚至还有一些逻辑上的漏洞，尼禄决定先不去管这些。

“你是说，你们之前就干过这种事，兄弟乱伦？”

“你为什么非要讲得这么难听呢？好吧，那大概是。本质上不过是两个人的互相吸引，无论是性冲动还是血缘或者别的什么玩意儿，我们曾经被对方吸引了，现在你吸引了我，这无可厚非。”

尼禄看起来还想说点什么，但是但丁说：“好好利用你作为恶魔的特权吧，有时候真的很方便。”

他被说服了，所以在但丁向他发出要不要继续你之前说的研究作为咨询费的邀请时，他没有拒绝。

他们一直到中午才醒来，但丁看上去还想再睡一会儿，但是尼禄已经睡够了。他把但丁乱放的腿从身上搬下来，一边穿靴子一边谴责自己被但丁轻易带歪的生活作息。他走下楼梯，把唱片机打开想要放点音乐，背后突然袭来的恶魔气味使他停下了拿着摇滚唱片的手，然后换成了爵士乐。

尼禄转过身，不出意外地看到了维吉尔正推开DMC的大门，“早上好。”他率先冲维吉尔打招呼。

“中午好，尼禄。”维吉尔用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼。

尼禄的内心发出悲鸣，这都是但丁的错，他愤愤不平地想着。然后他想到了但丁早上的那番话，维吉尔也和但丁做过那种事吗？他开始一边收拾屋子一边偷偷地打量自己的父亲。

“你看起来似乎很闲。” 维吉尔头也不抬地说，他还在看书，不过这次换成了一本小说，看来上次的成人杂志是个意外。

尼禄又看到了V的影子，他总是这样安静的看书，也会这样慢条斯理地对他说话，可能是这一瞬间的熟悉感给了他一点勇气，他终于说出了在心里憋得快要发霉的话：“我和但丁之间发生了一些……事。我不清楚那是不是对的。”

维吉尔从来不会拒绝尼禄讲他自己的事情，这次尼禄还向他寻求意见，这令他感觉很好。“你想说什么？”他看着尼禄，鼓励他接着说下去。

尼禄已经快被自己的负罪感压垮了，他唯唯诺诺地说：“我之前欺骗了你，我说揍了但丁一顿之后和他一起吃了饭，但事实不是那样的。”

“什么？”

“我想那天我的脑子可能不是很清醒，我……和但丁上床了，而那仅仅是个开始……”

“他真是个混蛋。”维吉尔简短地评价道。

“没错，他确实是。……等等，你没有其他什么要说的吗？”

维吉尔又用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼，“你还想听点其他什么的吗？”

“不不不，噢……fuck，你就这么接受了？”尼禄现在怀疑自己根本没有睡醒，这一切都是他半梦半醒之间昏昏沉沉的妄想。他的老爹，维吉尔，就这么轻易地接受了自己的儿子和自己的弟弟上了床的事实，自己二十多年来建立的人类伦理观正在被按在地上蹂躏。

维吉尔看着表情扭曲的儿子，觉得自己确实应该说点什么：“那么……谁是上面的那个？”

“……是但丁。”

“没出息。”

被父亲骂了一句，尼禄感觉舒服多了，虽然对话进行得很奇怪，但这不就是他一直在期望的最好的结果吗？他既没有失去维吉尔，也没有失去但丁，他们更没有打起来，这太棒了！

还没等他比出胜利的手势，就听到维吉尔再次开口了，他问：“为什么是但丁？”

从某种意义上说，但丁是他堕落的根源，但丁逼着他接受这一切，告诉他你就是个恶魔，你如果不是恶魔早他妈就完蛋了。当恶魔不是什么愉快的体验，但丁不仅自己不愉快，还要拖着他一起不愉快，真是混蛋透了。

那个人强硬地把他从对假装成人类生活的无意义的期待中剥离，方法是残忍的。那天晚上但丁把他揍得连爬起来的力气都没有了，呼吸都在往外喷着血沫，用枪抵住他的太阳穴，告诉尼禄他之所以还活着甚至还能再挨几发枪子就是因为他是个恶魔。

尼禄艰难地扭过头，朝但丁的靴子上啐了一口血。

之后但丁就把他扔在地上任他自生自灭，过了两个小时之后又回来了，那时候他的伤已经好了大半，但还是倔强地趴在地上不愿意起来。但丁拎着他的领子把他提到了事务所二楼（那时候他还不知道那是但丁的卧室），然后他从枕头下面摸出一把小刀，趁着但丁关门的时候朝他甩过去，刺穿了但丁的后背。

于是他们又打起来了，之后的事情就这么一发不可收拾，大概是他在和但丁的扭打中觉得那张一直在喋喋不休地说着讨厌的话的嘴看着很不顺眼，又腾不出手让他闭嘴，就只好用嘴堵住了但丁的嘴唇。

为什么是但丁？因为他没有别的选择了，除了这个把他拖下地狱的男人。

“因为我恨他。”尼禄回答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 试着搞了走心又走肾的沙雕文学，结果一不小心搞了这么长。本质是老农白捡一颗白菜结果被猪拱了的故事，下次试试让老农自产自销白菜或者去拱猪。


End file.
